


Not Quite a Royalty AU

by Mild_Light, TheAllTimeShipQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Light/pseuds/Mild_Light, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllTimeShipQueen/pseuds/TheAllTimeShipQueen
Summary: It is a secret to very few that Hajime Iwaizumi is in love with Toru Oikawa, a not so humble servant of the Iwaizumi estate. With his most recent birthday passing, Hajime's mother throws a summer gala to find the perfect wife for her son.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Matsukawa Issei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After years of reading fanfiction, a friend and I decided to write our own and this is exactly that. We got bored over our spring break so there are no promises on regular updates. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Princess, rise and shine.” Hanamaki smiled.

Iwaizumi groaned in bed and rolled onto a pillow he’d fallen asleep on. 

“You been dreamin’ of your favorite servant boy huh?” Iwa was thankful for the darkness of the room to mask the blush on his face. “C’mon, cheer up. You’ve got your very own gala this afternoon, distract yourself with a lady.”

Iwa sat up in bed, disheveled hair and all, and looked at Maki. “You know that’s exactly what I don’t want.”

“Just an idea, to get your mind off of him.”

“I’m doing this for my mother more than anyone, she’s been talking about it non-stop for weeks.” 

Mattsun came into Iwaizumi’s dark room, shoving Hanamaki and drawing the drapes to light up the space. 

“Oh day, beautiful day,” Iwa hid his eyes behind his forearm. “Makki and I had to wake up and get ready far earlier than you, so I don’t want to hear it.” Mattsun went up to Iwa and said, “You know, your Mother’s waiting downstairs, and she thinks you’ve been up for ‘least an hour.”

Iwa could hear the stupid grin in Mattsun’s voice, and attempted to throw one of his pillows at him, but him and Makki were quick to leave and slam the door on their way out. The sleazy bastards were snickering down the hall.

Despite the absolute-fucking-thrill of discussing his arranged marriage with his mother, Iwaizumi was quick to ready himself for the day and head downstairs. A whole day just for him to chat from girl to girl, pretending to be interested in what they had to say. 

-

The Iwaizumi’s gala was held outside. Across the garden, little round tables were set up, each with their own teapot, small deserts and ladies around them wearing white lace gloves.

Iwa got little time to enjoy the scenery of the garden, as his mother came up beside him and lightly hit him with a fan she was holding. 

“And just where have you been Hajime?”

There were a couple ways he could respond to this. He chose not to get scolded. “I wanted to look my best for this gala you so graciously set up,” he smiled proudly at her. “So Makki and Mattsun took some time away from the kitchens to help me dress.”

Lady Iwaizumi was a smart woman, and could match her son’s bullshit. “Oh I’m sure they did.” She yanked on Iwa’s shirt and fixed how ‘Makki and Mattsun’ had buttoned it. “Now, how about you go around and meet some of the lovely ladies.” Without allowing retaliation from Iwaizumi, his mother had walked off, leaving Iwa to himself. 

It was awkward talking to all of the girls in the garden, and even worse when their mothers stood beside them, cutting in to say things like, “Oh but my Prudence is the most wonderful Pianist,” or “My Kokomi watches all nine of her brothers children.” Albeit, the young women were kind, and clearly liked Iwaizumi, which he couldn’t fathom why. 

Iwaizumi had decided to take a break and take a stroll down to the lake, but his mother had caught him before leaving. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing leaving your own gala?”

“Mother, I just need a break.” She scoffed at him. “These women all seem absolutely wonderful, but I just need a few moments to myself.”

“Fine. But make hast, I wouldn’t want these ladies to get bored. 

He walked down the short muddy path to the lake, when he spotted his favorite servant boy sitting on the old bench near the lake. Shouldn’t he be inside helping with food? He took a couple more strides before the boy turned around to greet him. 

“Iwa, my favorite man to serve,” Oikawa stood up and leaned his long figure against a bench he had been sitting on. “Whatever are you doing away from your little mingle-mix?”

Oikawa was someone Iwazumi hated to love. That smug smile of his when he spoke, the colorful way his body moved and the way his hair bounced when he walked. Hated it. “Listen here Crappy-Kawa,” Oikawa frowned, “Having stunning young women fawn over me all day just gets exhausting, you have no clue what it’s like being the most desirable bachelor of the town.”

He loved deflecting Oikawa’s snarkiness back on him.

“I’m sure it’s so tough Iwa-chan, but you’re already almost 19 is it? You're gettin’ old. Your dear mother must have bribed these poor girl’s just to show up. In fact, I bet that’s why she’s had us so busy in the kitchens.” Oikawa knew exactly what he was doing, and he walked toward Iwa, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Iwaizumi stared at him for a second, then swallowed a grin, and scoffed. “You’re a piece of shit.” He shoed Oikawa’s hand off his shoulder and took a couple of steps towards the lake.

“Well that’s not very nice now is Iwa-chan-”

“We can’t keep doing this Toru!” He saw Oikawa’s face break from a smile to more serious. “We can’t keep with the teasing and the looks, I can’t do it anymore.”

Oikawa couldn’t say anything back. 

“Listen,” Iwaizumi began, softer but still an army behind his words. “I can’t keep pretending I don’t know what’s going on between us, but it’s wrong.”

Oikawa sat down and grabbed Iwa’s hands. “Who is to say that romances are wrong? Ours is nothing other than different but you are not to stand here and tell me you don’t want this.”

“I am to marry one of those girls at my gala Oikawa,” he forced his way out of Oikawa’s hands and a sneer slipped out, “not my lowly servant boy.”

Without missing a beat, Oikawa whispered, “Is that all I am to you? Your ‘lowly servant boy’?”

“No, no Oikawa that’s not what I meant.” Iwa stood and caught up with him and looked him in the eye. “You know I don’t.”

“Don’t act all sweet with me. Not after what you’ve just decided is over.”

Iwa couldn’t move. He wanted to chase after Oikawa, he wanted to run to the end of the earth and tell everyone that they were in love. But instead he just stayed frozen, letting the finality of the words he’d just spoken sink in. 

-

Iwa watched the sunset as he contemplated how to approach Oikawa. To fix this.

He started heading back, making a goal to keep his distance from the garden so he could step inside quietly, but his dear mother rushed over as soon as she saw his navy jacket.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, just why have you been gone so long?” She demanded. 

“I-” 

She took his shoulder and walked him back to the gala, “You know what? Who cares. I have been chatting with the wonderful Lady Hiromi, and I think you'd really like her.”

He’d heard the name Hiromi before, the daughter of a good friend of his mothers. Since the few times they’d met and played in childhood, Hiromi had apparently blossomed into a ‘beautiful young woman’ who was wonderful with children and loved to race horses.

But all Iwa could think about was how he needed to apologize to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi’s mother led them to a woman wearing a light blue dress adorned with lace flowers, her long black hair tucked into an updo he sees the female servants wear on special occasions. 

“Ahh, here she is.” The woman turned to face Iwa and his mother, and she really had grown into a beautiful woman. “Lady Hiromi, I’d like to introduce you to my son Hajime. I believe the two of you will get along quite well.” His Mother seemed satisfied with herself and left them be in the middle of the gala. 

Hiromi smiled, her teeth of course perfect, and her eye’s locking with Iwa’s. “Hello,” she greeted. 

He smiled back, “Hello, Lady Hiromi.” He took her gloved hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. 

“I-,” Iwaizumi started

“I-,” 

“As much as I-” 

“You should probably know-”

“Let’s just-”

“Yeah,”

“Lady Hiromi, as much as I would love to get to meet you I have some business to attend to insi-”

“There’s no need to explain,” She smiled. “If your mother approaches me I’ll tell her you indulged me in some lovely conversation.”

He looked into her black eyes. “Thank you.” And he stepped out, carefully weaving his way around the guests to avoid his Mother. 

-

Inside, the female servants were in the kitchens cleaning up all of the silverware and china used today. 

“Um excuse me,” Iwaizumi stepped in awkwardly. “Where could I perhaps find Oikawa?”

“I believe he and some others are off playing cards in the servants quarters.” One of them, Yachi, answered.

“Thank you.” And he rushed up the stairs near the kitchen to get to the servants quarters. 

Iwa was going to be polite, and tap on the door, but it was opened a crack. He could hear Oikawa, clearly tipsy, with Mattsun and Maki. He could hear them laughing and talking whilst playing cards. 

He pushed the door open and conversation stopped while the three of them turned to look at him. He stood in the doorway for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Mattsun began, “You need something?”

“Oikawa.” He swallowed. “May I speak with you?”

Oikawa looked him up and down. “Feel free.”

Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly. “Alone. Please.”

He noticed Maki and Mattsun give each other a look. “Yeah fine,” Oikawa spoke, getting up from where he sat on the floor. 

Iwa led Oikawa to his room and closed the door behind himself. 

They sat on opposite ends of the bed, and a beat passed between them before Iwaizumi spoke. “I shouldn’t have said what I said. I’m sorry.”

The space between them felt like miles. Oikawa looked up at him. “Is that all?”

“What do you mean ‘Is that all’?” Iwa narrowed his eyes.

“Is that all you wanted to say? Want me to forgive and forget after that?”

“You know I’m not good with this sort of thing.” Iwa let his hand rest on the bed next to himself.

“I suppose you never were.” Oikawa mirrored Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“I was lying to you. By the lake.” 

“You were lying to yourself too.” They locked eyes.

“No more lies.” Iwaizumi glanced from Oikawa’s eyes to his lips, in his own way of asking for permission to cross a line they’d never crossed. To confirm that the years of shame, tension and desire weren’t all for nothing. Iwaizumi shifted so he was sitting closer to Oikawa, and cupped his cheek allowing himself to kiss Oikawa, and it felt so damn good.

He pulled away after just a peck, but Oikawa took the front of his shirt in his hands pulling Iwa into his lap to straddle him, allowing him to take control. When Oikawa parted his lips, Iwa took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, and he could feel Oikawa moaning into his mouth. 

Pushing Oikawa onto his back, Iwaizumi started to undo his shirt and run his hands up Oikawa’s bare chest. 

They had started ripping off eachother’s clothes, desperately trying to relieve themselves. “Are we really doing this?” Oikawa asked, breathing heavily. 

“Only if it’s okay,” Iwa rasped. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Oikawa brought Iwa’s face close to his. “You won’t.”

Outside, the clattering of silverware could be heard as the servants cleaned up the gala’s remains. Iwaizumis parents were readying themselves for bed, and Iwa and Oikawa were alone, in Iwaizumis bedroom, doing the unthinkable.

“Toru?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I really thought I wouldn't be updating for weeks, but this chapter just took me on a role. Hope you enjoy!

After Iwa took away their precious Oikawa, Maki and Mattsun had made bets as to how far they’d go. 

“They’re just gonna make out for a while. Iwa’s far too much of a coward to go any further.” Hanamaki declared.

“I think you mean a gentleman, and have a little more faith in the man.” Mattsun corrected, “He finds our Oikawa absolutely delicious. You’ve seen how they eye-fuck each other right?”

“Couldn’t cut their tension with a knife.” With that Maki took a swing of wine. “So how does it even work with two guys?” He wondered.

“Dunno.” Mattsun replied, “S’not like the normal birds and the bees stuff we learned from our parents.”

“I mean like,” Maki got quiet, “up the ass?”

“Probably.”

“Definitely Oikawa taking it.”

“Definitely.”

An awkward moment passed.

“S’gotta hurt.” Maki said.

“Well how’d you know? S’not like you’ve ever tried it.”

“Touche.”

-

Maki and Mattsun speed walked down the hall leading to Iwaizumi’s bedroom. 

“Oh Iwa, wake up.” Maki sang as he knocked and opened the door into the dark room, Mattsun in tow. The two entered the room, Mattsun going straight to draw the drapes, allowing the sunlight to reveal two nude figures in the bed. 

Iwaizumi groaned, not registering exactly what was happening. Oikawa had been sleeping on his bare chest, having to peel his sticky face off before he looked at Maki and Mattsun in shock.

“Damn boys,” Maki giggled, looking at Oikawa's neck and chest. “Get a little frisky last night did we?”

Embarrassed, Oikawa drew the sheets up to his neck, and Iwa gave the pair of intruders a glare.

“Have you guys never heard of privacy?” Iwaizumi accused.

“We wake you up every day Iwaizumi. If anything you two should’ve been more careful if you didn’t want us to come tease you.” Mattsun laughed out, snarky little shit. 

Oikawa laughed at that, thinking about how impulsive and stupid he and Iwa had been the night before, but Iwa was not amused. His eyes were wide, and face red with embarrassment. “Could you two get out? Give Oikawa and I a moment?” 

“Offly bossy this morning huh Iwa?” Maki teased, as Mattsun was guiding them towards the door.

After hearing the click of the door, Oikawa pounced on Iwaizumi, pushing him back on the bed and crawling on top of him. He leaned his head close to Iwa’s neck, making him groan as he felt Oikawa’s hot breath. “Why don’t we continue where we left off.” He began pressing kisses onto Iwa’s neck and jaw, and Iwaizumi closed his eyes and threw his head back, allowing Oikawa to have his way. 

After a few moments of Oikawa indulging himself, Iwaizumi, out of breath, spoke, “We should be readying ourselves for the day now shouldn’t we?”

Oikawa moved himself off of Iwa’s lap and sat himself on the bed. “Aww Iwa-chan, but I want to stay here and ravage you for forever.” Iwaizumi had stood up and started getting dressed, but Oikawa reached for his arm and pulled him back into bed, on top of him. 

Iwaizumi hovered just above Oikawa’s lips. “How about later. Now’s not an appropriate time, not while my poor mother and father, or any of the servants could burst in at any second.” He whispered, tracing down Oikawa’s chest as he spoke. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Well I suppose you’re right.”

Iwa smirked. “Always am.” 

At that, he felt something soft hit the back of his head, and turned around to see a pillow on the carpet, and Oikawa pouting, facing the bed frame. Iwaizumi paused buttoning his shirt and went up behind Oikawa. He laced his hands around his torso and kissed his shoulder. “Is someone mad at me?” He teased.

Oikawa turned and looked up at Iwa with his beautiful dark eyes. “Just keep kissing me and I won’t be.” Iwa smiled at this, and dove in to sweetly kiss Oikawa’s lips. 

It went on like this for many weeks. Oikawa would sneak out of the servants quarters, or Iwaizumi would request to speak with Oikawa privately when they’d really be kissing in the garden, or spending nights in Iwaizumi’s bedroom. They both put in efforts to not get caught; Iwaizumi gushed to his parents about the wonderful Lady Hiromi, whom he’d barely spoken to at the summer gala. And Oikawa was careful not to fall asleep in Iwaizumi’s bed again, and would instead sneak off to the servants quarters to sleep. It was their own little secret. As well as Maki and Mattsun’s, who were always sure to tease Oikawa when they would catch him sneaking back from his time with Iwa. 

-

It was an unsuspecting July night, and the Iwaizumi family was enjoying dinner in their dining room. The servants had prepared unagi and Iwaizumi enjoyed small talk with his parents. He also enjoyed watching Oikawa’s slender figure walk back to the kitchens after pouring him and his parents herbal tea. 

“Now Hajime,” Iwa’s father began, swirling his glass of wine. “I do think it’s time you start thinking about marriage.”

“I agree, afterall, we had such a lovely gathering for you to meet potential wives Hajime.” His mother chimed in. 

If only they knew how he’d already given in to his desires with one of their very own servants. He was going to try to get out of this. “As lovely as it was meeting those lovely ladies a few weeks ago, I believe it would be irresponsible of me to be married so young.” He said, taking a sip of his tea. 

His mother’s smile broke a bit. “Oh dear Hajime, your father and I have actually set up something for you, with that lovely Lady Hiromi.”

Iwa choked on his tea, and looked between his mother and father. “You arranged a marriage for me?” He spoke, trying to keep his calm.

“Don’t think of it as an ‘arranged marriage,’” his mother held up quotes as she talked. “You and Lady Hiromi just seemed to hit it off at the gala. She told me you two had things in common.”

“Well we um,” Iwa was panicking. “We did, we definitely did but isn’t this a bit soon? I mean marriage is a big step and I don’t know if I'm ready to take it.”

His parents could see the disagreeing expression on Iwaizumi’s face, so his father spoke up, “Why of course you are son. Your mother and I were just eighteen when we were married and look at us now, still happy and in love. It is your duty to marry this lovely Lady Hiromi, as your mother and I have already discussed it with her family.” 

After dinner, Iwaizumi fled to the lake to think of his newfound fate. The servants were cleaning up dinner and began cooking for themselves, and Oikawa gave Maki and Mattsun a nod, showing them he was going to speak with Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa found Iwa sitting down by the lake, dangling his feet in the shallow water. Oikawa approached him, sat next to him in the sand and wordlessly laced their hands together. 

He rubbed circles on Iwaizumi’s hand with his thumb. Glancing up, Oikawa asked, “She’s a nice girl isn’t she?”

“Yeah. She’s the perfect woman.” He unlaced his hand with Oikawa’s, and let his fingers thread through his feathery hair. 

“Just not for you?” Oikawa asked

“Just not for me.” Iwa confirmed. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Iwaizumi spoke again, “Toru?”

Oikawa loved when Iwa used his first name. “Yes Hajime?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and saw a couple tears flowing down his face. Oikawa wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed Iwaizumi sweetly, not in attempts to get heated like usual, but because he didn’t know what else to do. 

-

A few days after his breakdown with Oikawa, Iwaizumi was scheduled to meet with Lady Hiromi to go riding and take her on a picnic. 

He was caught up with Oikawa in his bedroom. Surprisingly strong, Oikawa threw him down onto his bed and crawled on top of him. “Please don’t go Iwa, what am I gonna do here without you?” Oikawa complained. 

“Listen,” Iwaizumi adjusted his trousers to hide his arousal from Oikawa, but the sneaky bastard had already caught on. 

“Ohh,” He glanced down to Iwa’s tented trousers and bit his lip. “Want some help down there?”

The two locked eyes and Iwa gulped and felt his face heat up. He attempted to get up, “Oikawa I really should be leaving, I’m sure Lady Hirom-”

“Give me five minutes,” Oikawa interrupted, and pushed him back onto the bed. “And allow me to take care of this.” He let the last syllable ring as he pressed sweet kisses on Iwaizumi’s neck, and down his clothed chest. When he reached Iwa’s trousers, he glanced up and asked, “Is this okay?”

“Please.” Iwaizumi groaned back.

-

Already being late for meeting Lady Hiromi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa quickly cleaned up before meeting her in the sitting room. 

Iwaizumi walked in, Oikawa in tow, and greeted Lady Hiromi. “My lady, you look wonderful today.”

She was clad in a light green dress and cream shawl this afternoon. Her hair worn in an updo and shorter pieces of it curled away from her face. She smiled and stood up, allowing Iwa to kiss her hand. “You’re not so bad yourself Iwaizumi.”

“Please, we’re properly engaged aren’t we? Call me Hajime.”

“Of course, Hajime. And why don’t you drop the honorific and call me Kimiko.”

“Why of course, Kimiko.” The couple laughed, and Oikawa wanted to gag. “Ahh, and this is my best servant, Oikawa.” 

‘Better be the best servant, I’m the best sex you’re ever gonna get,’ Oikawa thought. Out loud he greeted Lady Hiromi with his best fake smile. “Good afternoon Lady Hiromi.” 

“Good afternoon, Oikawa.” She replied, holding out her hand for him to shake. This gesture was foreign to him, seeing as most servants are seen as lower class. Many in the higher class wouldn’t even think to touch him, so while in shock, he firmly took her hand. 

Before any more forced conversations could induce, Iwaizumi’s mother and father came into the sitting room. “Ahh Lady Hiromi,” His mother greeted. “How wonderful it is to see you again my dear.” She went in to hug Lady Hiromi. 

“You as well Lady Iwaizumi, and of course Lord Iwaizumi.” She smiled again, showing off her flawless teeth and soft lips. 

“If you all wouldn’t mind, I believe Kimiko and I would like to get going,” Iwa saw his mother smile at him referring to her as Kimiko. “We’ll be back before dinner.”

“Alright, have fun you two.” His father said. 

From a window, Oikawa watched as the two of them rode off on their horses, a small basket of pastries the servants had baked for the couple to enjoy on their picnic. 

-

Lately, Iwaizumi had been spending many of his free afternoons with Lady Hiromi. They would go riding, practice archery, and even asked the servants if they could help prepare dinner. Lady Hiromi was a selfless woman, who treated him as an equal, which was why he felt a little bad when him and her fiancé were having the best sex of their lives the night before their wedding. 

They finished, breathing heavily, and Iwaizumi rolled off of Oikawa. The pair took a second to catch their breaths, before they turned to face each other and made eye contact and bursted out laughing.

The two of them laid in silence in Iwa’s bed after another round. 

“Toru?”

“Yes Hajime?”

“I know I’m marrying Kimiko tomorrow afternoon, but I’ll always love you more.”

“You better.” Oikawa smirked, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi whispered back. 

-

Their wedding was beautiful. Held at Lady Hiromi's family residence, with a modest guest list, only family and close friends were invited. As servants, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Yachi were invited by default to help set up the aisle and seats, as well as helping the Hiromi’s servants with preparing all of the food. 

The Iwaizumi’s were fairly private people, meaning their servants rarely had to cook for large groups of people, so for them, this wedding was a very stressful event. 

Oikawa had the opportunity to sneak away from some of the other servants and escaped to a spare room upstairs where he knew Iwaizumi would be getting ready. 

Making sure the coast was clear, Oikawa entered the room and closed the door. His presence made Iwaizumi startled, as the man flinched when he noticed Oikawa. 

“Toru,” He panicked. “You shouldn’t be up here.”

He truly didn’t know what he was doing up here. Perhaps getting a moment alone with Iwaizumi while he wasn’t a married man, and didn’t feel as guilty about it. He locked eyes with Iwaizumi and strode quickly up to him, cupping both sides of his face with his veiny hands, pulling him into a kiss. 

“I know we talked about this last night, but just tell me again.” Oikawa kissed him on the forehead and whispered to him.

Iwaizumi locked eyes with him. “Tell you what again?”

Oikawa moved his hands from where they rested on Iwaizumi’s face so that one arm snuck around his back and the other rested on his shoulder. “That you’ll always love me more.”

“Toru,” Iwaizumi began. “I will always love you more. Always.”

The ceremony was beautiful, but watching his Hajime kiss Kimiko hurt. He’d hadn’t thought about it much before, but this definitely wasn’t their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again. I'm sorry.

It was even worse having to hear his precious Iwa go at it with his new wife. 

He could hear the heavy breathing outside of Iwa and Lady Hiromi’s new bedroom. He could imagine his Iwa being so gentle and aware of her petite body, caressing her soft skin every step of the way. He could imagine his Iwa clasping his hand together with hers, pressing it into the pale blue sheets. And he couldn’t tell if his Iwaizumi was the one initiating, he’d hoped not, but what new husband wouldn’t?

Weeks after Iwaizumi and Lady Hiromi were wed, the two moved into a manor not too far from their families estates. A few servants from either house moved in with the young couple, including Oikawa, as well as Lady Hiromi’s ever-so-pleasant lady in waiting Yui Yoshida.

He couldn’t help but feel jealous of Lady Hiromi. She was wonderful, her and Iwa got along perfectly, and were clearly compatible, as friends and as husband and wife. Oikawa let his jealousy get the best of him and planned to sabotage small things for the new Lady of the house. 

He decided to swap out her favorite perfume with a rather unpleasant smelling vinegar. 

“Kimiko,” Iwa started on a crisp fall day. “You smell different this afternoon, almost sour.”

“I do?” She asked, and leaned to smell the fabrics on her arm. “Oh, well I do suppose my perfume was a bit discolored this morning. Perhaps it’s expired?”

Iwaizumi smiled, having a plan, and he took his new wife’s cheek in his touch. “Why yes that’s precisely it. How about you go with Yui into town, treat yourself to a new one.”

She tilted her head into Iwa’s touch and gazed into his eyes. “Are you sure Hajime? It’s already so late in the day and dinner will be soon-”

He moved his hand, brought his finger to her lips and took her chin in his hands and whispered. “I’ll have the servants start preparing a bit later then.” At that she smiled, and he leaned down to kiss her. 

“If you’re sure. Would you get Akihiko to prepare a carriage?” She backed away from Iwa’s grasp and asked. 

“Of course dear.” 

After Kimiko had left with Hiromi and Akihiko, Iwaizumi summoned Oikawa away from the kitchens. 

He pulled him into an abandoned white sitting room, shut the door, and pinned Oikawa’s back against it, hand slamming beside his head. 

“Aww Iwa-chan, I see you’re so eager after your little lady leaves huh?” Oikawa purred into Iwa’s neck, one hand latching onto the front of Iwaizumi’s tan jacket, the other tracing down his jaw to his chin, tilting it up. 

Iwaizumi was struggling not to melt into Oikawa’s grasp, his face burning he stammered out, “Just what do you think you’re doing dumbass?”

Oikawa smirked, the arm he had around Iwa’s back tightened, allowing for absolutely no space between them. A space between Oikawa’s legs opened for Iwa to push his knee between. “Well the plan is for you to take me to your bedroom while your wife is gone.”

“Don’t play dumb with me. Kimiko is one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met and you think you have the right to mess with her?” Iwaizumi shut his eyes, and leaned his head under Oikawa’s chin. “You can’t just do that anymore Oikawa, she’s my wife!”

He did feel bad now. His Iwaizumi was clearly hurt, and stupidly, Oikawa had let his spite get the best of him. He pushed on Iwa’s shoulders so he could look into his eyes. “She’s perfect Iwa. Like we said before.” Iwa looked confused, so Oikawa continued, “I just can’t help but feel that you love her more than me.”

Iwa shook his head, and caressed Oikawa’s cheek and whispered, “Don’t you dare say that.” 

“Because you know it’s true?”

Iwa shook his head. “Because you know it’s not. Kimiko is my wife, and I have to keep up this act for our safety, and this,” He said as he threaded his fingers through Oikawa's hair, “Well we just have to keep it to ourselves. Think of it as our own little secret, too precious for the world.”

Iwa pulled Oikawa away from the door and onto a sofa, where they laid down, cuddled in each other. 

“I wish you could be mine.” Oikawa whispered into Iwa’s hair, while his fingers threaded through it. 

“Me too.” Iwaizumi said in between pressing kisses on Oikawa’s neck. 

-

He couldn’t help himself a few weeks later. 

Lady Hiromi, as she’d asked him to keep calling her rather than Lady Iwaizumi, had asked Oikawa to assist her with something in her and Iwa’s bedroom. 

The door was wide open into the grand room of white striped walls and dark oak furniture. Oikawa could see Iwa’s beloved wife, downed in an appropriate deep green dress, long sleeves for the worsening weather. She was sat on the floor in front of a full length mirror, the skirt of her dress scattered around her. Her long dark hair was draped across her back as she attempted to style it. 

Oikawa cleared his throat to get her attention. 

“Ahh Oikawa,” she turned, clearly a bit startled by his arrival. “I didn’t expect you for a few minutes. My hair has not been cooperating with me this morning.” She laughed awkwardly, which cued him to do so as well. 

“That’s perfectly alright Lady Hiromi,” Walking over towards the woman, he sat himself on the floor next to her, and locked eyes with her in the mirror. “It’s beautiful, why don’t you wear it down if it’s causing you so much trouble?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Because My Lady Yui insists it’s improper. An honorable wife wears her hair up, and out of the way.” She continued to fiddle with her hair. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a negative emotion m’lady.” He teased her.

Lady Hiromi let go of her hair, the tangled twirl she’d been fiddling with falling across her collarbone. She took Oikawa’s hand. “You should see me around Yui more often.”

Adamant about wearing it up, she returned to it. Oikawa hovered his hand over her shoulder. “Allow me, another servant back at your husbands family home used to have me do hers.”

“Well go right ahead, since you’re professional here.” She teased, and handed him her comb and some pins. “I’m sure you'll do so much better than my dreadful attempts.”

He took the comb and pins she offered and started twisting her hair into an updo. “So why did you invite me up here this morning, Lady Hiromi?” He questioned.

“I wanted to approach you about something I’ve recently learned.” She slid her silver wedding ring up and down her finger and looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was quiet for a moment, as Kimiko struggled on how to word her next sentence. “I know about your relationship with my husband.”

Oikawa’s face hardened. He and Iwaizumi had been so careful since his wedding to Lady Hiromi, hell, since they’re engagement was announced. Only fooling around when nobody, even servants were around, keeping up an appropriate relationship in front of others. He started stammering. 

“There’s no point in lying Oikawa. It’s not like I saw you two, or anything like that so don’t worry about your privacy being invaded.” She said. 

He had finished twirling her hair into an updo surely approved by Yui, and dropped his hands into his lap. “If I may, then how did you know?”

She shook her head, and exhaled fast through her nose, like a little laugh, and turned around to look at him. “He never looks at me the way he looks at you.” She smiled and her eyes watered.

“Lady Hiro-”

“Kimiko.”

“Kimiko,” He shook his head. “I am so sorry about all of this. We shouldn’t have allowed it to happen in the first place, or even if we had, allowed it into your marriage? I can’t imagine how it must feel.”

“But who am I to keep you from true love?” She took his hands in hers and squeezed them. 

“And who am I to keep you from a happy marriage?” He asked in return. 

“I was happier before Hajime was in my life,” She declared, let go of his hands and looked away. “I’d had a stupid dream that I would live out my life with my dearest friends from school, and that I would never have to be married. Never have to be tied down.” 

“Were you forced into this marriage then?”

She nodded. “It’s not that I don’t love Hajime, I mean, he’s wonderful. But he loves you.” She paused and took Oikawa’s hand in her own. “And now Hajime is tied down to me, because I’m pregnant.”

Shit.

“You’re… You’re pregnant?” He stammered out. 

She rubbed her lips together and furrowed her brows. Oikawa knew they’d been sleeping together, like any healthy young couple, but didn’t Iwaizumi know how to prevent pregnancy? Was he ready for a child with a wife he never wanted? “I haven’t told Hajime yet. I’m afraid It’ll scare him off or something.” She shook her head and Oikawa squeezed her hand. 

“Kimiko,” He said softly. “Hajime would never leave you. He cares too much about you, and not just because you’re his wife but because you’re one of the kindest people he’s ever met.”

Oikawa stood up, and offered Kimiko a hand, which she took and then threw her arms around him in a crushing hug. For such a petite woman, it surprised Oikawa how hard she squeezed. “Thank you Toru,” She said into his shoulder. “If I may call you that.”

“Of course.”

She let go of him and went to exit the room when Oikawa had an idea, and spoke up. 

“Kimiko, since our dear Hajime won’t return until late this evening, how about the two of us plan to have some drinks after dinner? Lighten the mood a bit?” He smirked.

She turned around and smiled at him from the doorway, tilting her head and crossing her arms over his chest. “I quite like that idea dear Toru, I’ll meet you after supper.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this ones a bit longer and there's lots to unpack so hope you enjoy. I'll admit, I totally made Iwa, Oikawa and Lady Hiromi on sims if anyone wants to see.

It was reaching midnight when Iwaizumi returned home to his new estate. He put his horse in the stable and stepped inside the back entry, trying to be mindful of the noise he was making, as his wife was asleep upstairs. 

His brown leather boots creaked against the dark wood stairs as he climbed them. He could hear some laughter and quiet whisper shouts, presumably from the servants quarters. Oikawa had told him all about how the servants would be up late playing cards or practicing gambling, as if they’d ever have actual money to bet. What would it be like if he had been a servant and Oikawa from a high ranking family? Oikawa’s ego would be bigger no doubt, but Iwaizumi liked thinking about the fun the servants got to have. He would’ve loved it. 

Sure he’d have to do chores and take care of a house and family, but the servants all got along so well it seemed like a family in and of itself. Maki and Mattsun were like brothers with how well they got along. And the overly anxious newer servant of his parents' estate, Yachi, seemed to blend right in with them, blushing and stuttering whenever she and Mattsun were alone. 

If Iwa hadn’t been born into a high status family, he could’ve messed around and found love on his own, like those two had, not that Mattsun realized that’s what it was. 

But Iwaizumi was here, in his grand estate with his new wife, and the man he was being disloyal to her with. The floorboards continued to creek as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom seeing candle light illuminate under the door. He then realized that the laughing and whispers were coming from in there, rather than the servants quarters. 

He listened at the door for just a moment. It had gone a bit quiet in the room, but the unmistakable sound of Oikawa’s voice filled his ears. 

What was he doing in there?

Iwaizumi clicked the door open, and was greeted by his wife in her white underclothes, her body draped across a love seat on the far end of the room. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she swirled a glass of wine in her delicate hand. Oikawa was lying on the floor beside her, his clothes messed up as well, with an identical glass of wine held in his hand. If he hadn’t known better, Iwa would’ve thought they’d slept together, considering the state that they were in. 

“Oh dear Iwa,” Oikawa fumbled towards him, and draped his body weight onto him. “Your lovely wife was just entertaining me up here. We really like each other.”

Iwa shifted his weight, and led Oikawa to sit next to Kimiko on the loveseat. As he was leaning down to position Oikawa there, Kimiko set her wine on a side table and brought Iwa’s face close to hers. 

Her laughter was impairing her ability to speak. “I know about you two Hajime,” What. “And it’s truly wonderful isn’t it?” She exclaimed. She let go of his cheek, and her and Oikawa laughed at that. Iwa didn’t know what to say. His wife and his ‘other woman’ man were drunk together, laughing about his affair. 

“Aww don’t you worry about it Iwa,” Oikawa teased, poking at Iwa’s torso. “We’ve got a whole plan for when her baby comes too.”

“Your baby? Are you pregnant Kimiko?” He asked, eyes wide. 

She laughed, and positioned one leg over the other. “Well my courses are weeks late, and it’s not like there’s any other conclusion for that.” She drew out the last syllable and took a big gulp of her wine, so Iwa took the glass out of her hand and set it on his dresser, out of her reach. Overdramatically, she groaned, and allowed one arm to fall across her forehead.

This was so much. His wife, his beloved wife had found out she’d been cheated on with a sassy servant boy, and he’d found out she’s pregnant. He’d thought back to the nights they’d shared together, and how he’d pulled out, so how was she pregnant? The only explanation was that his plan didn’t work, because she was a good enough person not to cheat on her spouse unlike him. 

Sighing, he turned to Oikawa. “No more alcohol for you too. You’re drunk enough as it is.”

“But Iwa-” Oikawa protested as his glass was stolen from his grasp. 

“Don’t Iwa me, it’s,” He glanced at his silver watch. “Half past midnight, so how about now we all just go to bed.”

Kimiko pouted her lips, having an idea to calm her husband's nerves. “Ooh, all of us ? Are we all going to fool around with each other-”

His face heating up, Iwa shook her arm from him, as he saw Oikawa nodding to agree with Kimiko’s idea. Although the idea intrigued him, the idea of being with two people at once was off putting. He couldn’t let Oikawa see how sweet and gentle he was with Kimiko compared to how sassy and messy he was with him. He grimaced, “Not that kind of bed.”

Kimiko flaunted herself towards Oikawa, and dragged on his arm forcing him to stand. “I just can’t believe how boring he can be sometimes, Toru.”

“Tell me about it.”

Tired, Iwaizumi walked Oikawa to the door of the servants quarters to bid him goodnight. 

“So what led to you two drinking together?” He asked. 

Oikawa smirked and shook his head, allowing himself to boop Iwaizumis nose when he spoke. “That is a long story for another time my dear Hajime.”

As much as Iwaizumi hated to admit it, he loved drunk Oikawa. He was normally very affectionate, but the touches he gave sober were far more lustful, full of yearning for sexual intimacy. This was different, just small gentle touches that made Iwaizumi nearly melt under his touch. 

Iwa cupped Oikawa’s face and brought their foreheads together for a tender moment. “I love you Toru.”

“I love you too Hajime.”

The pair stayed like that for a moment, and when Iwa leaned back to return to his and Kimiko's room, he was pulled back, and into a long sweet kiss with Oikawa. He probably didn’t realize, but Oikawa knew all of the buttons to push to get Iwaizumi to be feeling whatever he wanted him too. 

After more whispers with Oikawa, and having to force him into the servants quarters, Iwaizumi returned to his and Kimiko’s room, only to see her already passed out on the end of their bed, wrapped up in the duvet. He scooped her small figure up bridal style, and tucked her under their sheets, kissing her forehead before he went to bed himself. 

-

It was many months later on a late July evening that Kimiko marched up the stairs to her and Iwa’s bedroom panicking. She carried her light summery dress in her hands as she ran down the hall. Her adrenaline going as fast as she’s been running, she didn’t think to knock on the door before entering, only to be greeted by two naked figures. 

“Hajime I think- oh my God!” She entered and immediately backtracked in her steps and covered her eyes. 

Under the sheets, Oikawa’s hands were pinned down by Iwaizumi, his head thrown back as Iwa kissed his way down his naked chest. Their heads turned to the sudden intrusion to the dark room, unphased as this had happened a few times before. 

Face flushed and breathing heavily, Iwa spoke, “Are you in labor or..?”

“I think so.” She replied, still covering her eyes. She was sort of swaying side to side, typical for her when she was nervous.

“Get Akihiko to fetch a doctor from town, Oikawa and I will be downstairs as soon as possible.” Iwa told her, releasing his grip from Oikawa’s wrists.

Oikawa groaned at this, did her labor really need to come at such an inconvenient time?

Kimiko nodded in response to her husband, slamming the door shut on her way out. 

Iwa rolled off of Oikawa and grabbed his shirt from the floor while Oikawa whined in bed. He reached over to Iwa and clasped their hands together. “Iwa-chan, can’t we just finish up? I’m sure she’ll be in labor for several hours before the babies actually arrive.” 

Iwa squatted down to see Oikawa at eye-level, and patted his flippy hair. “As appealing as that sounds, I need to be supporting my wife through this, Toru.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes before getting up himself. 

Downstairs they found Kimiko in the guestroom’s bed, squeezing onto Yui’s hand hard. “Yui make it stop please.” She whined.

“My dear Lady, I’m afraid it hasn’t even started.” She frowned, showing some sympathy for once. Oikawa remembered hearing about how she’d had poor luck in having children herself, suffering through miscarriages, so he supposed her words came from the heart for once.

It was a long night, Kimiko suggested Oikawa and some of the other servants rest until morning, as it seemed her baby wasn’t coming any time soon. The doctor came, and assured both Kimiko and Hajime that everything seemed natural, and that it would just take time. 

Hours later, as dawn was breeching, came two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl. Kimiko could cry she was so happy. Iwa sat in the chair beside her and took the baby girl in his arms, while Kimiko took the boy. He’d had almost no experience with babies before, as Iwa was an only child with no cousins, but Kimiko seemed to know exactly what she was doing, as she sang a quiet lullaby about leaves from a vine as she cradled one of the babies in her arms. 

“I think we should name the girl Ichiko.” Iwa smiled, lightly bouncing the beautiful baby girl he held in his arms. 

“After my mother, I would love that.” She smiled at Iwa. “I know we never really discussed names for them before, but I’ve always loved the name Atsuya, for a boy?”

“That’s beautiful.”

As the servants awoke near dawn, a few of them, not including Oikawa, hovered outside the spare bedroom Lady Hiromi and Iwaizumi were in. 

“You may come in.” Iwa declared, and they did. They fanned out around the bed, one of the younger servant girls sitting right next to Kimiko and smiling at the baby boy she held in her hands. 

Kimiko smiled, “I’d like you all to meet little Ichiko and Atsuya.”

-

No less than a week later, with their newborn babies, Iwa and Kimiko were rushed off to the Iwaizumi estate to entertain Iwaizumi’s parents with their grandbabies. 

Upon their arrival, Lord and Lady Iwaizumi awaited them in the courtyard, and helped them out of the carriage. 

“Hanamaki, Mattsukawa,” Lady Iwaizumi called, “Would you two gather Hajime and Kimikos things from the carriage and bring them to where they’ll be staying?”

“Right on it.” Maki answered, winking at Iwaizumi as he saw Oikawa went to his side. 

Iwa and Kimiko both held one baby and were brought up the steps and inside by his parents.

In the sitting room his mother gushed. “Oh and aren’t Ichiko and Atsuya just the cutest things you’ve ever seen! It was so thoughtful of you to name her after me, Hajime.”

Iwa handed the sleeping Ichiko over to his mother, and smiled. “Actually, that was Kimiko’s splendid idea.”

Kimiko smiled hearing her name, and allowed Lord Iwaizumi to take Atsuya, as Lady Iwaizumi was going into embrace her. 

Oikawa had been helping Maki and Mattusn with gathering the couples things from the carriage, and paused for a moment outside the sitting room doorway, listening to the seemingly perfect family moment. 

The moment was short lived as he was startled by Maki’s hand clapping on his back. “Let’s get a move on it pretty boy. You’re back in the original house of Iwaizumi ya big shot.”

Laughing, Maki took some long strides to get some distance from Oikawa, and was chased up the stairs into Iwaizumi’s old bedroom, where he and Lady Hiromi would be staying. 

The pair put the cases down in the bedroom and went back downstairs to start work on lunch, with Mattsun, in the kitchen. 

“So pretty boy,” Maki began. “Tell us: how’s it going with lover boy now that he’s married? Hell, now that he’s a father?”

Mattsun lightly hit him with a rag he’d been using.

Oikawa wasn’t stupid, he could play this game too. “I’ll have you know, dear Maki, things are going quite well. Lady Hiromi even knows, and we’re all on good terms.”

Mattsun tried to hide a snicker, and Maki spoke. “Like all on good terms or good terms?”

‘He did not just say that’ Oikawa thought. “The former. And you’re disgusting.”

“Oh he knows.” Mattsun raised his eyebrows. “Peeping Tom’s always tryna’ watch.”

“Watch what?” Oikawa crossed his arms, leaning his hip against the counter. “You got a little lady or somethin’, Mattsun?”

Maki hit Mattsun's shoulder and grinned at the blushing man. “Yeah he does. This bastard’s up the same skirt every night.”

“Don’t talk about her like that, she’s not just a skirt.”

Oikawa didn’t want to push Mattsun to tell him more, as he could tell how good Maki was at aggravating him. “Well dear Mattsun,” He smirked at Maki. “‘Least we won’t die virgins.”

-

One warm evening of their 2 week stay at the Iwaizumi estate, Iwa was sat on the back porch’s steps enjoying the humid weather they rarely got. His mother, noticing his absence after dinner, went to join him on the steps, and they sat in silence before she spoke up. 

“I’m glad you married Kimiko, darling.” She spoke. 

Iwa wanted to laugh a bit at this, but instead just smirked as he said, “It’s not like I had much of a choice, mother. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for her, but you and father didn’t exactly give me options.”

She felt guilty after hearing this. Had she really forced her son into a marriage? Her throat felt dry as she spoke, “Hajime… I am sorry if it felt you had no choice in the matter. I didn’t realize you’d felt you had to marry Kimiko.”

“It’s fine mother, I suppose you were blinded by your own excitement for me to marry that you hadn’t considered my feelings.” He felt his mother scoot closer to him, and her hand was rubbing his shoulder. 

“Do you love her, Hajime?”

“I’ll be honest mother,” This was almost laughable. “Not as much as I should.”

“Hajime, remember the gala I’d held for you this past summer?” He nodded. “I had it, not only to get you out of my house,” She laughed a bit, and Iwa smiled at that. “But because I wanted to show you there were other fish in the sea.”

Her face wasn’t serious now, rather a knowing look. She tilted her head, and Iwa looked away and scrunched his eyes shut. 

With the silence, his mother continued. “Now Hajim-”

“How did you know?” He interrupted, now looking her in the eyes. 

She swallowed, and brushed a stray hair of his away. “A mother always knows.” She paused. “I’d thought perhaps getting you married off might distract you from him, and now I know all my interfering has done is lead you down a path you never wanted.”

“Mother don’t you dare blame yourself for this,” Iwa said. “I am the foolish one, letting love drive my decision making, and you were only doing as any good mother would.”

A tear fell down his mother’s face. “I just wish your life could be easier.”

“Me too.”


End file.
